Soneto da separação
by Silverghost
Summary: REEDITADA! Sentimentos dos marotos pouco antes e depois do assassinato de Lílian e Tiago. Baseada no Soneto da separação de Vinícius de Morais.


**Soneto da separação**

* * *

_**De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silencioso e branco como a bruma  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto**_  
  
Lílian abriu a porta, entrando em casa como um furacão. Na cozinha, Tiago suspirou. Empurrando o prato, ele se preparou para enfrentar a tempestade.  
  
- Que história é essa de se mudar, Tiago?  
  
- Calma, Lily... Deixa eu explicar.  
  
- Eu não quero explicação! Eu quero meu trabalho de volta, quero continuar na minha casa, quero...  
  
- Lily. – ele cortou a esposa – É a única maneira de nos defender. Voldemort está atrás de nós...  
  
- Eu não quero saber, Tiago. – Lílian estava se segurando para não chorar – Eu não vou deixar tudo o que conquistei para trás por causa desse maldito bruxo.  
  
Ela voltou para a porta, que permanecia aberta e Tiago levantou-se assustado.  
  
- Aonde você vai a essa hora?  
  
- Estou voltando para minha casa, _Potter_.  
  
Tiago ficou extático, enquanto observava a ruiva desaparecer na noite. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele...  
  
_**De repente da** **calma fez-se o vento  
Que dos olhos desfez a última chama  
E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento  
E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama**_  
  
Estava tudo destruído. Ele observou com lágrimas a casa onde morara o amigo. Tiago e Lílian estavam mortos. Hagrid acabara de levar seu afilhado.  
  
- É minha culpa... Eles estão mortos por minha causa. Se eu não...  
  
_ Agora não era mais tempo de ficar se torturando com os "se" da vida. Fechando os olhos, ele podia rever a cena de Lílian sendo trazida por Tiago para aquela casa. Ele levantara-se do sofá no momento em que a porta se abriu, deixando passar Tiago que carregava a esposa ao ombro, como se ela fosse um saco de batatas.   
- Tiago, me solta! Eu juro que vou te azarar se você não me colocar no chão agora mesmo!  
O moreno depositou sua preciosa carga no chão, bufando. Sirius aproximou-se do amigo.  
- Você tá legal?   
- Não. Definitivamente, Lílian... – ele virou-se para a ruiva nesse momento - ...você precisa de um regime.  
_ _ - COMO?! – ela ficou extremamente vermelha – Ora seu...  
Antes que ela pudesse continuar gritando, o moreno a calou com um beijo. Sirius decidiu que esse era um excelente momento para lembrar aos amigos que ele estava ali.  
- Eu sei que vocês não se vêem há muito tempo, mas será que dá para deixar isso para mais tarde?  
Tiago e Lílian imediatamente se separaram, ambos muito vermelhos. Um incômodo silêncio caiu sobre os três e a ruiva foi quem falou primeiro.  
- Sirius, se você não me der uma boa razão para estar aqui atrapalhando o meu "retorno ao lar", eu vou chamar o Pedro para ser o padrinho.  
- Padrinho? – Tiago olhou para a ruiva, entre curioso e assustado – Padrinho de quê?  
Sirius sorriu.  
- Acho que entendi o porquê da ruivinha estar engordando...  
_  
Com um estalo, Sirius aparatou. Era hora de buscar vingança.  
  
_**De repente, não mais que de repente  
Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante  
E de sozinho o que se fez contente**_

Estava sozinho de novo. Todos os que amara agora estavam longe demais. Tiago, Lílian e Pedro mortos e Sirius... Sirius um traidor, preso em Azkaban. Remo suspirou, olhando a janela do cubículo onde morava. A lua estava crescente. Em breve seu tormento começaria de novo. E dessa vez ele não teria ninguém ao seu lado.  
  
_**Fez-se do amigo próximo, distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante  
De repente, não mais que de repente**_  
  
Pedro observou tristemente o céu através do buraco de esgoto onde estava escondido. Agora estava tudo acabado, tarde demais para se arrepender. Todos acreditavam que ele era um herói, mas ele sabia que não. Ele sabia que não passava de um rato traidor imundo.  
  
Mas não importava. Um dia, teria novamente uma chance. Uma chance de ser grande como aqueles que ele admirara e que entregara de bandeja ao poderoso Lorde. Até lá, teria que viver se escondendo como o covarde que era.  
  
- Adeus, meus caros amigos...

* * *

Olá, pessoal, olha eu aqui de novo! Bem, essa fic é muito especial pra mim, primeiro porque eu ADORO Vinícius de Morais, segundo porque foi depois dela que eu decidi escrever Hades, então pode-se dizer que ela está dentro do contexto do meu gigantesco projeto... Eu sou uma maluca, " CÉUS...   
  
Bem, comentem, por favor. Eu juro que não mordo, nem mesmo rosno. Também não azaro ninguém. Mas custa muito escrever um pouquinho pra mim? BUÁÁÁÁÁ...  
  
Certo, agora eu tenho que ir.  
  
Beijos,   
  
Silverghost. 


End file.
